


Pokemon BOO!

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 6, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan re-downloads Pokemon Go while he takes a walk in the park with a few friends.But, walking in the park at night tends to bring out the spooks.Who will win?





	Pokemon BOO!

Okay, I admit that the game isn't as popular as it was last year. But, there's still a group of us that still like to keep an eye on our phones for the next big update. And we were out in the forest near the MadHouse at 8 PM because of that. And the only way we were allowed to do this, is if Ryan agreed to join us. 

Well, he's with us, but not because he agreed. Kayla took the liberty of re-downloading the game onto his phone and secretly tried to get him to join team Valor at level 5.

He told us he wanted to announce which team he was joining as he caught a ghost Pokemon to send him to level 5. We told him getting items from PokeStops also gets you XP, but he ignored them all and caused us all to go a bit insane. 

And so, here we are, in this spooky as hell forest, wandering around and looking for a Ghastly that's supposedly around here. 

"Ryan, after all this, if you don't join Team Mystic, 4 of us are gonna kick your ass." I said, looking at the Mystic crew. (Steph, James, Noire and myself)

"Oooh, look at tough Tabi over there. Is football on?" James joked. I rolled my eyes and shoved him as we all stared at our phones once more. 

After a few seconds of staring and walking, we heard Trix gasp.

"Ghastly! There it is! Over there!" Steph pointed. 

"Finally! Soon, I can delete this game again." Ryan cheered. Steph groaned in response.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kayla glared as we walked closer to the ghost in the game. "We're taking walks once or twice a week, Ryan. You have to join us on our adventures!"

Ryan groaned like he was just told he has to go to the dentist. "But, Kayla! Why walk out here when we can walk in PUBG?" 

I face-palmed. We're taking that game away from him for a week.

As we finally got close to tap the Pokemon and engage in battle, it immediately vanished!

"Where did it go??" Noire asked, looking around with her phone.

"That's weird. But then again, look where we are." Kayla smirked. 

"I mean, I had nothing to do with this." Ryan shrugged. 

The night sky looked beautiful, from what we could see in the trees. But, we started to feel a little chill in the air. 

"Did it get colder?" I shivered. 

"Well, it is Fall." Trix shrugged. 

"No, I mean, it almost feels like I'm shivering. Oh, God. It's so cold." I stopped walking and sat down on the grass, hugging myself to keep warm with my eyes closed. But, it felt like the cold I was feeling also gave me a hug. 

"T-Tabi! Holy shit! Guys, are you seeing this??" Steph pointed to me, but she wasn't pointing at how cold I was. She was pointing at the real life Pokemon Ghosts that were giving me hugs. 

"How the fuck? That's even on my phone!" Noire pointed at her screen which showed Haunter, Ghastly and Gengar standing kinda in a circle.

"Should we tell her to open her eyes?" Ryan asked.

"I'll do it: Tabi, open your eyes!" James yelled. 

"Damn it, James! She's gonna freak the hell out!" Noire exclaimed. 

I slowly opened my eyes to seeing these 3 Pokemon with smiles on their faces, giving me hugs. To be honest, they looked kinda cute and like they wanted to help me. 

"Oh, my God. How is this even-? Uhh...hi, guys. Ghosts. Spooks. What's, uh...what's up?" I conversed awkwardly. The 3 ghost Pokemon just laughed in their own special ways. Gengar held out his hand and I took it to help me stand back up. My God. I was actually interacting with Pokemon. They're real!

"I have to get a picture! Twitter won't believe this!" James took a picture of me with the Pokemon, but when he looked at the picture he took, all he saw was me. "I can't take a picture. That's dumb. At least I can catch them, right?" James went back into the app and tried to catch...a Gengar, he decided. 

Gengar just made it "bring it" motion with his hands and prepped for battle. James flung a Pokeball his way and Gengar made a swatting motion as if a ball was really headed his way. 

"HEY! What the fuck are you doing?!"

We turned around to see Ghost Ray with his phone, arms folded. "They're not Pokemon you can catch! They're my friends and I've already caught them, morons!" 

I look closely to see a small, red rose (tattoo, maybe?) on their arms (Ghastly on his cheek or something. He's the creepiest, so I didn't look that hard.). I guess Ray really wanted to say they were his. Either that, or we need to calm his rose obsession down.

"How the hell are Pokemon real?! They hugged me!" I exclaimed. 

Ghost Ray shrugged. "They're not. You're dreaming." 

WHAT?!

\------------

"Tabi! Wake up!" 

I woke up from that nightmare to see Kayla, Steph and Trix surrounding my bed. I had my blankets all on me and a cup of tea on the table next to my bed.

"Guys? What the hell...? Where are the Pokemon?" I rubbed my eyes. How was all that a dream? I could've sworn I hugged 3 ghost Pokemon!

Kayla smiled and gave me a small hug. "There are no Pokemon out here, silly. They're only in the game. You were tossing about them in your sleep."

"You were muttering about Pokemon every 5 seconds or so." Trix shrugged.

"I hope the magic of your lions ended up scaring them away." Steph pointed to my stuffed lions, RyanLion and Lil L, sleeping on either side of me.

I sighed. "How the hell did I end up here?"

"After you sat down when you were freezing, and closed your eyes, you actually passed out. You get cold easily, Tabi. You should've brought a jacket with you. So, Ryan ended up carrying you back here to your bed. Noire and James are making you soup to help warm you up." Trix explained.

I think I zoned out after Trix said that Ryan picked me up. And no one got proof of this?! God damn it. 

"We'll leave you here to rest up. Just know that you're fine and the ghost Pokemon aren't real, okay?" Kayla gave me a thumbs up and started heading out with the others. 

"Oh, wait! Did Ryan end up picking a team?" I call out. 

"Yeah, he picked Instinct."

I'm gonna kick his ass.


End file.
